


The New Bodyguard

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: Set after the inquisition moved to Skyhold and Varric's introduction of the Champion of Kirkwall.





	1. Chapter 1

** Arthur Pentaghast **

Nickname's: Artie  
Titles: The Herald of Andraste,  
Lord Inquisitor,  
Sir/Lord Pentaghast,  
Imekari-Kas (Child-Soldier in qunlat)  
Urtok tok (Dragon of death)  
Race: Human  
Born: 9:23 Dragon (19 years old)  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual.  
Class: Mage.  
Related To: Cassandra Pentaghast (Aunt)

 **Appearance**  
Arthur is a young man of average build, pale skin Blue eyes shimmering with mirth. He has messy blonde hair and according to Cassandra he resembles her late brother Anthony a grate deal. his favorite color is blue and often tints his armor and weapons in similar colors And is described as pretty boy.  
Tattoo's: Slave marks from his time as a slave of the carta.

 

 **About him and his all round Personality  
** Both heroic and kind to his followers, he does his outmost to remain strong and capable for the task to defeat Corypheus and restore peace to Thedas. A former warrior slave to the infamous Carta he is well versed in fighting and smuggling. He proved himself both strong and resilient in his misfortunes.

 **Abilities**  
Weapon of choice: Sword  
Specialization: Knight-Enchanter  
Latent Branch of magic: Dreamer (somniari)  
Special Abilities: Anchor

 **Backstory**  
A Former Slave and warrior for the carta, he has always wished to know the fate of his remaining family besides the mother he sold himself out to slavery for as a small boy.  
By a twist of fate he has been reunited with his aunt Cassandra Pentaghast and is finally able to find closure and a sense of belonging And is currently leading a large uprising against Corypheus.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where rudeness is a cute trait

" Kay ma Bitchacho's! I'm awake now you may call of the search party." Kicking the door open Arthur leisurely strode into the grand hall  adjusting his gloves onto his hands.  
Hazel eyes landed onto his friend Varric.  " Sooo~, who are you hiding on the roof?" Arthur asked as they strode over to the stone stairs along the battlements wall.   
" Just an old friend from Kirkwall, as i said earlier he faced corypheus before"

Arthur pouted as the stopped on one of the lookouts varric guided him to and he propped himself onto the edge like a boss kicking his feet already bored, Artie was not the patient type.  
  
Eventually after a while of waiting did the secret guest arrive.  
However instead of just one person there was a second trailing down the short flight of stair across the floor.  
The first was a tall gruff looking man with a red stain across his face dawning two blades on his back. The other person was a silvery elf with a broody look and large two handed sword on his back.   
Varric let out a grin " Inquisitor meet Hawk, The champion of Kirkwall" The two men stopped infront of Arthur and Varric " Broody! Had i known you were coming as well then there might have been no need hiding from lady seeker." Varric turned to Arthur who remained perched, legs crossed... his arm supporting his upper body in a royal manner.   
"Artie meet my other friend Fenris". The sun tore away from the clouds bathing the area in warm light and frosty air. 

" I see, So the Hero of Kirkwall and Fenris... Welcome to Skyhold sorry for not formally greeting you in the grand hall, Varric is a secret man indeed..." Arthur tossed out his award winning smile. "...My name is Arthur Pentagahst."  Hawk and Fenris both at a loss of words. Hawk spoke " yeah....well, i don't really call myself a hero these days..."  Arthur leaned forward tilting his head.  
  
" But I've heard a few stories from Varric and Casandra and I found them most intriguing! Battling slavers, corruptions and even a Qunari general, you shouldn't turn to modesty so abruptly". Arthur argued and with grace the youth slid down from his makeshift throne, Fenris remained transfixed on the rumored Inquisitor....the male infront of him was beyond anything he's ever laid eyes on. There was a certain warmth and reassurance in those hazel eyes teeming with mirth. Fenris felt his chest contract in nervous jolt's.

Varric looked at his old companions amused, they were totally falling for the young inquisitors charm. _and so the harem keep on growing~_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
  
" Hawk, Fenris....the Inquisitor also known as the Herald of Andraste, I figured you'd have some friendly advise on this Corypheus....now that i think of it you where there as well isn't that right Broody?" 

Hawk stopped ogling and with a cough turned serious, in a attempt to look professional he moved to look out over the courtyard and it's inhabitants. Arthur followed suit but not before taking a quick peek at Fenris who had yet to speak. The  elf was unlike any he'd seen before.  
" This view reminds me of Kirkwall, I had a balcony that overlooked the city....i loved it at first but after a while all i could see was the pepole living there depending on me."  
Arthur turned his gaze up to the man then knowingly nodded " A responsibility i'm no stranger to myself, so does it ever get any easier?".   

Hawk snorted slightly amused " If it does i'll let you know and you already dropped a mountain on the bastard, i don't know what i can tell that will be useful."  
Arthur grinned " Oh i don't know~ you did save the city from a horde of rampaging qunari" Hawke huffed back in sarcasm " I don't see how that applies.... or is there a rampaging horde of qunari i don't know about?"    
Arthur crossed his arms " There is _A_ qunari, he almost qualifies as a horde of his own, luckily he is on our side". 

" So then what can i tell you?" Hawke asked, Fenris and Varric turned into the conversation again Arthur turned around leaning onto the edge spying Varric silently tormenting Fenris sharing a drink from an unnamed bottle. " Varric told me you fought Corypheus before?" Hawk looked up to the sky " fought and killed." Arthur patted Hawk on the shoulder " There there, this time we'll get the walking lyrium giant for sure".

Hawke grinned slightly " The grey wardens were holding him and he somehow used his connection to the dark spawn to influence them".

 Varric picked a great time to cut into the conversation. " Corypheus got into their heads, messed with their mind and turned them against eachother"  
Arthur whistled a pit drop "So now when the wardens have disappeared... could it have happened again? the influence thing?" 

Hawke nodded " possibly, we need to know more....I have a friend in the wardens, he was concerned for corruption among the wardens. his name is Stroud." 

Varric nodded " Corypheus would certainly fit the bill for that, did Stroud go missing too?" Fenris was still finding himself ogling the inquisitor who glanced his way and with a mischievous wink Arthur gave the elf a quick wave with his fingers before turning back to the conversation.  "No, he told me he was going into hiding at crest wood amongst the caves."  Hawke said to Varric, both unaware of the flirting going on under their noses. 

"Then I will gather a small party and head out as soon as possible, any lead is worth following up to". Arthur decided. Hawke nodded and spoke " I will rely this information on to your spy master before i head out."  Arthur nodded and walked off with one of Cullen's messengers that had  arrived to collect him for a short briefing. leaving Fenris, Hawke and Varric  to their own devices.

 

 :::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few hours later Arthur noticed a large commotion in the grand hall as he was talking to Cole, rushing inside he saw Fenris attacking Dorian despite being held back by Varric and Hawke, Cassandra rushed up behind Arthur and Cole sword in hand. Arthur tossed himself in between roundhousing the elf right into his chest making him fly back a few steps.  standing up he cried out " **Enough!** ".

 Hawk and Varric lifted their buts from Fenris side holding him back Arthur who was now shielding the altus arms outstretched ready to punch while facing the struggling elf with a scowl " _this is not a chicken coup_ " he turned to look over Dorian who was being supported by Cassandra and Cole. Fenris wrestled out of Hawk's and Varric's grasp his tattoo's alight as he stared past Arthur towards Dorian. " You do know what he is, how could you allow a tevinter mage into your ranks!?"

  
 " I know who he is! And you do not!" Arthur hissed back standing tall his voice filled with rage fitting of a high dragon " Cassandra, Varric, Take Dorian to the healer I wan't his nose seen too now." with less noise than a rat did they usher the altus off.  Fenris twitched like he was about to follow but a sharp jab to his chest made him face the young man whose eyes that transfixed him with a voice sharper than ice "Don't think **you** can just waltz in here in **my home** harassing **my** friends all willy nilly!" 

Fenris growled Hawke jumped up between them "Wait! Wait! Fenris calm down!... Inquisitor please I know how it looks but Fenris has a good reason hating mages...tevinter mages in particular! He won't harm Dorian again just let me talk to him!"   
Fenris was livid and frozen in the tunnel he'd risen, he couldn't phantom the sweet and albeit helpful angel from this morning that was now replaced with a figure of absolute authority.... A dragon protecting his keep. 

Arthur's eyes gleamed in fury as a single stare made the large man raise his hands and back away " Talk to him? Talk to him!?" Arthur looked up at Fenris accusingly " You almost killed my friend! You listen up here Fenris you listen good!  --- _I will not see my friends harmed...if I **ever** see you or Hawke try anything on my companions again I'm going to zap you so far into the fade that not even andraste herself will find you, are we clear on that?"  _

The commotion had by now attracted not only the nobles attention but the advisers and guards as well. Cullen and Josephine was first on place " Inquisitor?! what is going on?"   
" Why do you insist on protecting him?" Fenris growled " He stems from a family who owns slaves and blood magic!".

"Dorian is not the monster you claim him to be, He takes no pleasure in harming an innocent life, Infact I owe my life to him, Despite his flamboyant nature he is fiercely loyal to our cause and one of my trusted friends. To kill him you go through me first." 

Fenris searched Arthur's gaze for any sign of weakness but he couldn't argue back....not when Arthur was looking at him with such intense conviction. The glaring contest ended up with Fenris hissing. " Fine, If you hold him so highly I'll keep my distance _...For now..._." Hawk nearly dropped his yaw on the floor, Fenris gave in...just like that!?.

" Inquisitor, Leader....Protective.....want's to keep the peace.....he is calmer now, he trusts your word  wolf." Cole stuttered out Arthur turned to Cole.  
" Thank you Cole." Cole smiled and vanished scaring Hawk and Fenris slightly.   
" This goes without saying so Fenris when you are calmed enough would you meet me in my office later? there is something I'd like to discuss."   
Varric returned and Arthur stood up in sudden worry, not surprising since his friend was hurt. " Well?" the youth asked " How is he?" Varric nodded " He'll be fine Artie, he's at the bar if you want to see him....perhaps you should go....Tiny is not happy."  Arthur sighed at Varric's warning.

" oh boi! the joy of holding all the knifes in the air and it's not even lunch!" Arthur sighed "Varric, Josephine has arranged two rooms above the garden...would you point Hawk there?" and Josephine please escort Fenris to my office bring a guard if you like and if he acts up again you come to me. " y-yes of course" Josephine nodded in polite courtesy.

   
Varric smiled in concern " sure thing Artie, I'll catch you later".   
" alright" and with that the Inquisitor was of out of the grand hall and down the stone stairs leading out towards the bar.  
Varric turned to the men patting Fenris on the shoulder " upsy daisy broody, if you're lucky Artie get's to Tiny before Tiny get's to you".

"who is Tiny?" Hawk asked. Varric grinned i'll introduce you in a bit when thing's calmed down.

Josephine was escorted by two guards and Cullen she looked at Fenris trying to be as friendly as an antivan diplomat could " Sir Fenris, If you would please let me escort you to Lord Pentaghast's quarters I hope you don't mind the small entourage? i could send them away if you'd like."

Fenris shock his head " He is clearly worried for your safety, just lead the way" the man sighed as he was brought deeper into the hall past the inquisitors throne. Two guards placed on each side not far to it's left there was a door, he was ushered inside and he ascended  a few flights before being pointed to a large chamber. sitting down on a sofa the guards left with commander Cullen and left was Josephine and one of her assistants bringing drinks and food. 

" The inquisitor will arrive shortly Sir Fenris meanwhile you are welcome to the refreshments provided." Fenris nodded and after a short line of thought he decided to investigate the inquisitors motives.

" Say what do you make of the inquisitor? what manner of leader is he?" Josephine blinked before smiling " well you saw him now didn't you? Aside from his assertive display he is a bonafide champion in all but name." Fenris looked down at his hands " Then what about that Vint he is so keen on protecting?"  Josephine changed her stance allowing him to continue " Knows he not of what ramification it may lead to?". 

" Dorian's alliance and loyalty was cemented during the conclusion of the mage rebellion against Chantry advise, it's not in my place to intrude on them as Dorian has proven he can be trusted. The threat of corypheus demands that we all work together no matter our origins." 

" I suppose....I'll speak with your inquisitor" 

" i'm Glad to hear it" Josephine excused herself from the room leaving Fenris to his own thoughts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile down at the bar.

To say the least.....Bull was not happy, and rightfully so but this was damage control and Arthur was obligated to keep the peace as a capable leader of the pack.  
" No Bull, I already handled it.....Fenris will keep his distance no killing in Skyhold.....Oh for makers sake put the ax down! I came here to check up on Dorian not disband a rally!"  

Dorian was already healed and didn't suffer worse Arthur ruffled the altus head " I don't know how you stay this popular but he won't do that again.... are you ok?" at the core Arthur only wanted to make sure he was okay. " oh sure i'm fine darling" he mimicked Vivienne " but seriously though i'm fine....he had a horrible master if i remember my fathers words correctly, This Denarius loved tormenting those under him...deplorable really." 

Bull placed a hand on Dorian's shoulder " It won't happen again".  
"oh bleh! get a room!" Arthur pretended barfing with a smug smirk, making Bull and Dorian blush just as he turned to leave, the bar door opened and Krem and the charges stalked inside armed to the T. "Boss, I've round up the boy's, were ready if you are!" Arthur groaned and snatched Krem's shield and sword **" I said no Rallies in my keep!"**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Later in Arthur's chamber.

" Seriously! what a wonderful day today..... and this mountain of paper, why can't i ever say no?" Arthur stalked into his room/office holding a stack of papers in his arms due tonight. Balancing the pile up the last flight he placed them onto his table and turned around only to be startled by a familiar broody elf.   
"Oh Shit! ...Hi Fenris? did you need anything?" Fenris stood up from the sofa he'd been waiting on. "you told me to meet you here" is voice stunningly dark.  
Arthur nodded quickly a small blush on his face for having misplaced the fact he indeed did call the elf up here earlier. " right, right um....you may sit if you want." 

" I can stand." 

Arthur nodded and sat down at his desk moving the pile of paper aside " Alright" Thinking about how he was about to ask or start the conversation he was interrupted by the taller elf. " you said earlier you owe the mage your life, can I ask why?" Arthur nodded.

" You know about the war between templars and mages at the crossroads? the inquisition was small back then looking for allies to close the breach so after failing to approach the chantry at Val-Royeaux. Then first enchanter Fiona approached us with the possibility to work with the mages to close the breach." Arthur looked at the elf " you may want to sit it will take a while to get your questions into light" Fenris seemed to think about it then sat back down. 

"When we arrived at Redcliff village....thing's took a weird turn so to say, the rifts around there seemed to mess with time. Anyhow we got there and the mages was already conscripted into Tevinter by a magistrate named Alexius, Fiona claimed she hadn't been to Val-Royeaux or made contact with us."  Fenris huffed " typical mages, They set you up didn't they." Arthur frowned " Not. in the way you imply....continuing the tale. During the brief meeting with Magister Alexius, his son Felix smuggled a note to meet him at the Redcliff chantry later, I did and that's when i first met Dorian. in contrast to my parties suspicions it was Dorian who wrote the note and warned us of Alexius intents. 

" So a Tevinter selling out another Tevinter is nothing new." Fenris huffed.

 

" **Felix arrived...** and explained that his father had involved himself with a group of Tevinter supremacists, you may know them as the Venatori." Arthur voice turned slightly strict at the interruption. "the Venatori is tevinter mages who support Corypheus, Dorian sought to stop them and that meant going against his former mentor to do so. anyway, back at Haven I received an invitation from Alexius himself about _Lending_   the mages to close the breach. I went with Cassandra and Bull, Dorian sneaked in with our spies using the castles back door. Alexius got upset and used a weird amulet on us. Dorian countered the spell and it sent him and me, belive it or not. all the way ahead into 9:42 dragon.

Arthur stopped in pause not wanting to lose the elf midway. Fenris blinked in surprise " you say you time traveled?....."

" Apparently the amulet was the device causing those weird time-rifts to show up, he had used the amulet to alter time so that he could get to Redcliff and the mages ahead of us....he had, intended to erase me from history completely but Dorian blocked the spell by interfering thus saving my life."  Arthur turned to glance out the large windows in a pained fashion remembering his friends and the pain and sacrifice of that faraway reality......" only Dorian, Cassandra and my advisers know about this.... it's not a vaulted secret but it's the only thing we have over Corypheus, we know of his plans and one of them is to assassinate the empress of Orlais" 

Fenris stopped his frowning, interest over the untold details growing he knew rumors never covered all the details. Arthur sighed suddenly looking very tired.  
"in the end  we defeated Alexius, dropped a mountain on Corypheus, lost many lives......I freed the mages from Alexius and now they fight with us   
 I still don't know if i made the right choice" Arthur confessed.  
  
" yet, you let them go free...why?" Fenris asked.

" At the time i just wanted to close the breach....selfish i guess, but i made a decision when it needed to be made. I belive Circles are partly useful, if an abomination is something you become because you lack courage and awareness in yourself... not something you initially start out as. Then we need to know why. We can't fight something born of desperation with fear with distrust." 

Arthur blinked realizing that he was rambling a way bit too much " oh! um, well that's my take on it.....sometimes auntie's ideal tends to rub off on me too much.. hahaha..."   
Fenris observed the inquisitor feeling less troubled by the second....if nothing else he was impressed, _not_   _fighting desperation with distrust and fear,huh?...._ "it's the first time i've seen someone not picking a side so readily, yet i find no fault in your words." 

Arthur blushed covering his mouth with his hand, a motion Fenris found to be cute. 

"oh..." Arthur nodded " It seemed i fretted too much again...But Regarding Dorian, He is not a bad person! please try and see him for why he is here."  
Fenris mustered a smile " I won't harm your tevinter friend." Arthur shot up from his chair a huge grin plastered on his face, his dazzling visage left his conversation partner near mute. Fenris could only inhale and restrain himself from blushing or worse, saying something idiotic. 

_**what is wrong with me?... why... does his smiles send my emotions into a frenzy?** _


End file.
